magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Sibiran Bumblebat
Sibiran bumblebats are found where the slopes of the Alasre Mountains give way to the deep forests of Silva. They are gentle creatures, the size of a very small mouse though their fluffy fur makes them appear larger. Sibiran bumblebats feed upon clover and honeysuckle nectar and will build small hives near their food supplies. In summer the fields on the lower mountain ranges are full of a constant, low pitched buzzing, a sound produced by the furious flapping of the bumblebat's tiny leathery wings. While Sibiran bumblebats do produce honey, they are particularly renowned for the wax that forms the walls of their hives. These hives are temporary places to store extra honey produced during the summer months and it is a wise magi who carefully collects the empty hives, as candle makers will pay a premium price for the quality wax for use in the manufacture of magical candles. Egg A tiny wing flutters against the side of this striped egg. Hatchling You are almost afraid to move lest you injure the impossibly tiny bat that rests in the palm of your hand. Scarcely daring to breathe, you desperately reach for the container of fresh clover you planted in advance of it's hatching. It feels as though one wrong move will crush the delicate gray wings of your Sibiran bumblebat as it stretches slowly, mouth wide open in a lazy yawn. You plunk the pot of clover in front of you, excited squeaks filling the air and your bumblebat eagerly raises its head as you slowly move your hand close to the flowers. Before you can safely deposit your new hatchling, fragile claws scrape at your skin as the bumblebat leaps at the clover, the danger of falling ignored in favor of food. You close your eyes in dread, expecting the worst, until a curious squeak makes you peek at the clover. Your hatchling is sitting proudly on a clover flower, black eyes twinkling at you as it dips a long tongue into the flower's nectar. Adult Now fully grown, your Sibiran bumblebat is still small enough to be mistaken for a hatchling. Downy black fuzz has given way to boldly striped fluff, and the wings which you once found terrifyingly delicate have toughened into soft, smooth leathery skin that produces a distinctive buzz when your bumblebat is in a hurry. And it is often in a hurry, busily flying from clover to honeysuckle to a hive hidden near the twisted roots of an old tree, pollen dusting from fur and wings as it swoops low over your head. During the long summer days, adult Sibiran bumblebats are hard at work building and maintaining hives for their small stores of honey or collecting the nectar to turn into the precious golden liquid. Hatchlings can be seen hanging onto their parents' backs as they sip from flowers, and when evening comes the air is filled with a buzz that you feel in your bones as the bumblebats return to their hives. In a few weeks, the hive will move to the winter nesting area you have prepared for them. It's a continuing source of amusement for you, trying to imagine the circumstances that lead to a magi discovering that a large teapot makes an excellent hibernation nest for sibiran bumblebats. Additional Information *No. 767 *Obtained from the Stream *Released: April 15th, 2017 *Sprites: Jrap17, Lazuli *Description: ShaiNeko Category:2017 Creatures Category:Spring event Category:Stream-born Category:Artist: Jrap17 Category:Artist: Lazuli Category:Bats